fineasziferbfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Miłośnicy sztuki/scenariusz
Fineasz i Ferb pomagają swojemu koledze Django narysować gigantyczną laurkę na pustyni. Dundersztyc chce zaimponować swojej dawnej nauczycielce Dr. Gevaarlijk. Miłośnicy sztuki (Rodzina Flynn-Fletcher i Django zwiedzają muzeum sztuki.) Przewodniczka: (Oprowadza ich po muzeum.) Proszę dalej za mną. Przed nami sala, w której znajdują się dzieła wielkiego urbanistycznego artysty Beppo Browna. Django Brown: To mój tata! Przewodniczka: Django pewnie nie raz wam opowiadał, że jego ojciec słynie z monumentalistycznych kopii przedmiotów codziennego użytku. Fineasz: To super, że twój tata robi takie wielkie rzeczy. (Ukazują się po kolei rzeczy, które wymienia Fineasz.) Szczoteczkę do zębów, albo nitkę dentystyczną...nawet używaną. Wow, albo to wielkie niemowlę. Django: To nie mojego taty. (Kobieta odprowadza wielkie niemowlę wyżej wymienione.) Linda: Django, czy to aby nie twój tata? (Beppo Udziela wywiadu.) Django: Tak, pójdę się przywitać. Beppo: (do dziennikarzy) Odbieracie to zbyt dosłownie. Chodzi o jednoczesne zestawienie ze sobą pączków i gór, żeby... Django: Cześć tato! Beppo: Cześć synku. Ja się bawią twoi przyjaciele? Django: Wspaniale. Przyłączysz się do nas? Beppo: E...teraz nie mogę. Widzisz, muszę odpowiedzieć na kilka pytań dotyczących mojego nowego projektu, ale obiecuję, że dołączę do was najszybciej jak się da. Na razie! (Django odbiega do Fineasza i Ferba.) Przewodniczka: Jeśli chcecie, możecie przez kilka chwil podziwiać wspaniały portret naszego Beppo. Och i koniecznie obejrzyjcie jego najnowsze dzieło "Pączki wśród gór". Świetnie je widać z balkonu widokowego. Fineasz: Super! Chodźmy zobaczyć! (Odchodzi z Ferbem i Django na balkon.) Linda: (do Lawrence'a) Ja chcę jeszcze raz zobaczyć ten wielki tusz to rzęs. Fretka co ty na to? Fretka: Ja chcę wielki napis "wyjście". Ych, wolałabym zostać z Pepe. Linda: Ciekawe co Pepe robi gdy go zostawiamy. (W domu rodziny Flynn-Fletcher Pepe siedzi na kanapie w szlafroku i ogląda telenowelę. Obok niego jest straszny bałagan.) Mężczyzna z telenoweli: Kocham cię kochanie. Kobieta z telenoweli: Nie, to ja kocham cię bardziej niż ty mnie. Mężczyzna z telenoweli: Mam cię dość. (Całuje kobietę.) (Pepe płacze i wydmuchuje nos.) Monogram: (ukazuje się w telewizji zamiast telenoweli) Wybacz mi najście w wolny dzień Agencie P... (Pepe przełącza na telenowelę.) Kobieta z telenoweli: Kocham cię! Mężczyzna z telenoweli: Podobno mnie nie cierpisz! Major Monogram: (Znów ukazuje się w telewizji.) Agencie P, musisz się skoncentrować. Dundersztyc znów coś knuje. Ma go odwiedzić jego stara profesorka szatańskiej nauki, doktor Gevaarlijk. Dostań się tam jak najszybciej. Ta parka to istna mieszanka wybuchowa. I bądź spokojny o film, nagramy ci go. (Pepe zakłada kapelusz, który wcześniej wyjął spod chipsów i odchodzi na misję.) Pepe (Z powrotem w muzeum Fineasz, Ferb i Django stoją na balkonie.) Fineasz: Ale! Dzieła twojego taty są niesamowite. (Ferb wygląda przez teleskop na "Pączki wśród gór".) Widać po kim odziedziczyłeś ten talent artystyczny. Django: (Wyciąga swój rysunek przedstawiający jego i Beppo.) A sam nie wiem chłopaki. Narysowałem go dla taty, ale przy jego pracach to pryszcz. Fineasz: No coś ty! (Wyrywa Django rysunek.) To fantastyczny rysunek. Będzie zachwycony. Django: Ale jest nieduży, a wszystko co tata robi jest ogromne. Fineasz: Więc może narysuj coś większego. Django: Ale gdzie znajdziemy takie duże płótno. Fineasz: Patrz tylko. Praca twojego ojca znajduje się tuż obok niepomalowanej pustyni. I właśnie wpadłem na pomysł. Ferb, przydadzą się wielkie przybory malarskie. Django: Ej! Wykorzystajmy starą pracę taty. (Wchodzą do pomieszczenie z wielkimi przyborami malarskimi.) Nazwał ją "Wielkie przybory malarskie". (Spółka Zło Dundersztyca) Oto jest spółka zło Dundersztyca! (Pepe dzwoni do drzwi Spółki Zło.) Dundersztyc: Doktor Gevaarlijk, tak wcześnie. (Otwiera drzwi.) A to ty Pepe Panie Dziobaku. Nie mam dziś zbyt dużo czasu. Ma mnie odwiedzić moja była pani profesor szatańskiej nauki, a zawsze łączyła nas-y dziwna znajomość. (Pepe siada na krześle, które mu przyniósł Dundersztyc.) Chyba najlepiej wyrazić to piosenką. (Uruchamia pułapkę na krześle za pomocą pilota, która unieruchamia Pepe.) Powiedz mi co o niej myślisz, ale tak szczerze. (Gra na gitarze.) (piosenka ''Zaskoczę panią profesor) ' Dundersztyc: Gdy uczyłem się w szkole zła, poznałem ją, mówię wam, i choć świetnie uczyła, otwarcie mną gardziła, więc wciąż chciałem rzeczy tej zmienić stan. Chcę by moja mentorka, dostrzegła mój trud! Lecz uwzięła się na mnie, tak po prostu i już! Szansa dziś się trafiła, żeby zdanie zmieniła, a więc wszystko grać musi jak z nut! Zaskoczę panią profesor! (Śpiewaczki: Nie zhańbi się znów!) Zaskoczę panią profesor! (Dziś uda się mu!) (Czy los się odmieni? Czy mentorka doceni?) W jej oczach nie chcę ofermą być już! Zaskoczę panią profesor! I to bez dwóch zdań! Lub znów się skompromituję i postawi mi dwóję! Wciąż się liczę z jej zdaniem i się chyba załamię, jeśli coś nie spodoba jej się. Zaskoczę panią profesor! (Zaskoczę ją mocno!) Zaskoczę panią profesor! (Zaskoczę ją mocno!) Zaskoczę mocno ją tak, że polubi znów mnie! (Pepe klaszcze.) Dundersztyc: No teraz znasz mój plan. (Tancerki wychodzą.) Czy, czy możesz chwilkę zaczekać? Muszę się rozliczyć z tancerkami. (do jednej tancerki) Więc wszystkie należycie do związku, tak? (Wypisuje czek.) W porządeczku, bardzo proszę. A wiesz co, może kiedy już będzie po wszystkim, moglibyśmy razem gdzieś...(Tancerka wychodzi.) widzisz...he, he. Dobrze w porządku zadzwonię. (do Pepe) Zdaje się, że wpadłem jej w oko. (Akcja przenosie się do Fineasza, Ferba i Django, którzy są na pustyni.) Django: Słynna niepomalowana pustynia. Fineasz: Nie na długo. (Fineasz, Ferb i Django po kolei przeskakują na trampolinie na duże tubki z farbami, po których skaczą aby farba wypadała na piasek. Ferb skacze na przycisku na farbie, aby farba przez sikawkę wystrzeliła na piasek, a Fineasz trzyma sikawkę od tej farby. Wszyscy sterują helikopterami, do których przyczepione są wielkie pędzle. Ferb prowadzi dźwigiem, do którego przyczepiony jest ogromny pędzel. Fineasz napełnia balon farbą i przekazuje go Django, który nakłada balon na katapultę i wystrzela go na piasek. Pod koniec wszyscy zjeżdżają na pędzlach jak na deskach snowboardowych. Chłopcy ukończyli malować ogromną kopię rysunku Django.) Django: Wielkie dzięki. Teraz mogę go pokazać tacie. Fineasz: Ale jeszcze musisz go podpisać. Django: Masz rację, wszyscy go podpiszmy. (Spółka Zło Dundersztyca - słychać pukanie do drzwi.) Dundersztyc: Przyszła pani profesor, ha, ha. (Otwiera drzwi.) A teraz Pepe Panie Dziobaku, zadrżyj przed wielką, nieposkromioną panią doktor Gevaarlijk. Dr. Gevaarlijk: (Wchodzi do środka.) Witaj Heinz. O, ale duży urosłeś, oczywiście nadal się garbisz. (Rozgląda się po spółce zło) Dundersztyc: Witam panią Gevaarlijk. Jak miło panią widzieć. Dr. Gevaarlijk: O ja. Nie przyjechałam z Gunzelstein na pogaduszki. Dobrze, pokaż czym się zajmujesz. Dundersztyc: Na pewno spodobają się pani moje ostatnie szatańskiej wynalazki. (Z panią profesor wchodzi do pomieszczenia z jego starymi wynalazkami.) To na przykład jest Powietrzo-spuszczator. Dr. Gevaarlijk: Hmm... Czy on działa? Dundersztyc: E...No więc nie, nie bardzo, ale to jest mój świdro-wkręcator. Dr. Gevaarlijk: Czy ktoś został przez niego ranny? Dundersztyc: y...tylko, tylko ja, ale... Dr. Gevaarlijk: Czy jakiekolwiek z tych urządzeń działa?! Dundersztyc: O, ho, ho. Nie niestety nie. Ale proszę za mną , mam coś od czego zapsze pani dech. (Wchodzi z profesor do kuchni.) To mój nowy mikso-blendo-ścierator. Nawet najtwardsze jabłka nie mają z nim szans. Klękajcie przede mną tłumy! Dr. Gevaarlijk: Ja, gdybym była jakimś owocem, to drżałabym ze strachu. Gdzie masz telefonator? Muszę zadzwonić do pani dyrektor. Dundersztyc: Eee...więc...eee...on jest. Chwileczkę proszę zostać. W salonie mam coś jeszcze. (Wchodzi do salonu z panią doktor, gdzie siedzi na krześle Pepe grający bezrozumne zwierze.) Oto moja własna nemezis! Dr. Gevaarlijk: Oh Heinz, on nie może być twoim nemezis. Nawet nie ma kapelusza. Dundersztyc: Nie, nie, nie, ja sam też się kilka razy pomyliłem. Ale to on przysięgam. Dr. Gevaarlijk: W listach pisałeś, że ta twoja nemezis jest (Czyta list.) uprzejmym ziemnowodnym uosobieniem niepowstrzymanego, zwierzęcego gniewu. Dundersztyc: To on. Musi pani tylko zobaczyć go w akcji. Proszę usilnie go. (Pilotem wyłącza pułapkę.) No proszę Panie Dziobaku powstrzymaj mnie. No już, daj mi popalić. Pokaż na co cię stać. Dr. Gevaarlijk: Heinz... Dundersztyc: Ale z niego tchórz. Dr. Gevaarlijk: To tylko zwykły dziobak, one nie robią zbyt wiele. Dundersztyc: Nie, nie, zaraz chwileczkę. Zdaje się, że zaraz coś zrobi. Jeszcze chwilkę... (Pepe terkocze.) Hm, faktycznie zwykły dziobak, a przysiągłbym, że to on. Dr. Gevaarlijk: Heinz, to jest żałosne. Dundersztyc: W porządku, ostatnia rzecz. Jestem pewien, że to panią powali. (Z powrotem w muzeum) Fretka: Jestem pewna, że oni gdzieś tutaj muszą być. (Idzie na balkon i przygląda się widokowi z niego.) Wow ale widok. Ha, przy okazji sprawdzę, co oni widzą w tych wielkich pączkach. (Wygląda przez lunetę.) Wow, szczerze mówiąc całkiem niezłe. A więc to pustkowie obok to niepomalowana... (Zauważa malunek.) Ej, to wcale nie jest niepomalowane. (Przybliża obraz z lunety na podpisy.) Fineasz i Ferb! Uuu... Wpadli! (Tańczy i śpiewa.) Wpadli, wpadli, wpadli. Wpadli, wpadli, wpadli! (Biegnie po mamę.) Mamo! Mamo! Mamo! Django: (Biegnie z chłopcami po tatę.) Tato! Tato! Tato! (Na balkonie w Spółce Zło Dundersztyca) Dundrsztyc: Pani doktor! Pani doktor! Oh, przepraszam, wcale nie chciałem krzyczeć. By uczcić pani wizytę wysadzę Księżyc w powietrze! Dr. Gevaarlijk: Wysadzisz Księżyc, ale to oznacza... Dundersztyc: Tak! Koniec głupich piosenek o Księżycu. Dr. Gevaarlijk: Wprost nie cierpię piosenek o Księżycu. Kontynuuj. Dundersztyc: Zużywa mnóstwo energii, więc mogę strzelić tylko raz. (Opiera się na inatorze.) Ale bez obaw, zaplanowałem wszystko w najdrobniejszy mak. (Uruchamia inator, który promieniem trafia w tamę, co powoduje wylew wody.) Ups, he, he, he. Koniec piosenek o tamach. Dr. Gevaarlijk: O, ale ja bardzo lubię piosenki o Tamizie. (Wylana woda zmywa malunek Django, Fineasza i Ferba.) (Z powrotem w muzeum) Fretka: Mamo, musisz to zobaczyć! Linda: Nareszcie coś ją zainteresowało. Django: Tato, musisz to zobaczyć. Fretka: (na balkonie do mamy) Tylko popatrz na to. Linda: Ooo... Lawrence: "Pączki wśród zielonych gór"! Fretka: Nie to coś tam obok. Linda: O, już chyba wiem o co ci chodzi. Naturalne piękno niepomalowanej pustyni jest niczym dzieło sztuki. Fretka: Mamo, nie ma nic naturalnego w tej... (Zauważa pustą pustynię.) H...ale, ale, ale. Fineasz: (z Ferbem podchodzi do rodziny) Cześć mamo! Cześć tato! Linda: O, tu jesteście! Django: (Prowadzi Beppo na balkon, aby mu pokazać malunek.) Szybko tato tędy. Mam dla ciebie niespodziankę. (Zauważa pustą pustynię.) Ale...eee. (Wyciąga swój rysunek.) Beppo: Co to takiego synku? Django: Wiesz, narysowałem go dla ciebie, ale on nie jest duży. Nawet nie umywa się do twoich prac. Nie mam talentu. Beppo: (Ogląda rysunek.) Jest przepiękny synku, a ty na prawdę masz talent. Django: Na prawdę? Beppo: Jeżeli tylko się zgodzisz, to chciałbym powiesić go w wyjątkowym miejscu. Pokażę ci. (Wiesza rysunek na ogromnej lodówce, którą sam zrobił.) Fineasz: Wow, lodówka to najbardziej zaszczytne miejsce. Ferb: A zwłaszcza olbrzymia lodówka. (Spółka Zło Dundersztyca) Dundersztyc: Oh, pani Gevaarlijk. Dziś miałem pani zaimponować ogromem i szeroką skalą moich diabelskich knowań. By wreszcie zdobyć pani szacunek. Dr. Gevaarlijk: O Heinz. Zło nie zawsze należy szerzyć na szeroką skalę. Możesz je czynić nawet drobnymi codziennymi uczynkami. Dundersztyc: To prawda. Dr. Gevaarlijk: Ale niestety nie potrafisz nawet tego! Jesteś kompletną ofermą! Przyprawiasz mnie o mdłości, Dundersztyc! Gevaarlijk wychodzi! (Wychodzi i trzaska za sobą drzwiami.) Dundersztyc: Wow, fakt mogło pójść ciut lepiej. (Pepe jako agent podchodzi do Dundersztyca na balkonie.) O, tu jesteś Pepe Panie Dziobaku. Rozumiem, że to widziałeś, tak, oczywiście. Według ciebie jestem zły? (Pepe pokazuje znak oznaczający "tak".) Dziękuję Pepe Panie Dziobaku, dziękuję. (napisy końcowe: kawałek piosenki Zaskoczę panią profesor) Zaskoczę panią profesor! I to bez dwóch zdań! Lub znów się skompromituję i postawi mi dwóję! Wciąż się liczę z jej zdaniem i się chyba załamię, jeśli coś nie spodoba jej się. Zaskoczę panią profesor! (Zaskoczę ją mocno!) Zaskoczę panią profesor! (Zaskoczę ją mocno!) Zaskoczę mocno ją tak, że polubi znów mnie! Kategoria:Scenariusze Kategoria:Scenariusze sezonu 1